Negima: La clase y la nueva alumna
by tojaka
Summary: Una persona llega a Mahora y parece que ha estado bastante tiempo buscando a alguien, con un pasado del que no puede escapar, como recibirán las alumnas de la clase 3 A esta persona?
1. Chapter 1

**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Era una noche tranquila y fría de otoño, en un bosque no muy lejos de Mahora, había una sombra, aquella sombra era la de una joven, la joven estaba en un acantilado y miraba el horizonte mientras el viento movía su cabello y su capa negra que llevaba estropeada por haberla llevado bastante tiempo, también su expresión en aquel momento era serio y la mirada que tenia emitía un brillo, como si estuviera buscando algo. _

¿?; Si los rumores que he estado escuchando son ciertos, debes de encontrarte aquí…

_La joven sonrió y salto de aquel acantilado en la oscuridad de la noche._

/A la mañana siguiente/

_El sol emitía sus rayos por el cielo azul en Mahora, era una mañana tranquila y por las calles no se veía nadie, solo había un pequeño gato que estaba sentado en medio de la calle tranquilo mientras el viento le acariciaba, entonces la campana de un colegio sonó y el gato que había, movió sus orejas como si escuchara algo, entonces miro y vio a lo lejos un humo que cada vez se acercaba mas, y de repente de aquel humo, apareció un montón de gente con uniformes del instituto Mahora, el gato se asusto y se fue corriendo por el primer callejón que vio, mientras todos los estudiantes pasaban a toda velocidad sin detenerse._

_Algunos iban en patines, otros en monopatín o en bicicleta, pero la mayoría iban a toda velocidad corriendo, cuando pasaron todos de aquella calle, una joven salió del callejón y tenía el gato en sus brazos._

¿?; Cuanta energía de buena mañana, parecía una estampida

Gato; _*Miau*_

¿?; Ah, no tengo tiempo para distraerme, debo de ir aquel lugar

_La joven dejo el gato en el suelo y se fue de aquel sitio._

/En la clase 3A/

_Las estudiantes de aquella clase estaban hablando de sus cosas, minutos después, la puerta del aula se abrió y entro el profesor que le tocaba dar clase aquella hora, entonces las estudiantes se sentaron corriendo._

Nitta; Bien, antes de empezar la clase, se que vuestro tutor es el profesor Negi y que él tendría que informaros de esto, pero como a esta hora no le toca clase con vosotras y esa persona tiene que venir de un momento u otro, os informo ahora, el director me ha informado de que tiene que venir una estudiante, así que decidimos que vendría a esta clase, por lo tanto espero-

Makie; Alguien nuevo?!

Fumika; Si es una estudiante es que tiene que ser chica!

Chisame (Pensando); Obviamente

Kazumi; Me pregunto como será

Chisame (Susurrando); Que sea una estudiante normal, que sea normal, normal, normal, normal

Yuna; Tranquila Chisame! Seguro que será como nosotras

Chisame; Eso es lo que me preocupa!

Nitta; SILENCIO O EN EL PROXIMO EXAMEN OS BAJO 4 PUNTOS!

_En aquel momento Makie se puso las manos en la cara y puso una expresión de shock. _

Makie; Eh?! No! Tantos no!

_La clase se quedo en silencio._

Nitta; Bien, como iba diciendo, espero que os llevéis bien, ahora empecemos la clase

_La clase comenzó con normalidad mientras el tiempo iba pasando._

Nitta; El siguiente problema es más difícil, si tenéis dudas preguntadme

Makie (Pensando); Esta clase es eterna…

_De repente, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y se cerro de un portazo, entro una joven, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera de color castaño, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y su piel era pálida, respecto a la ropa, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, en el que enseñaba escote, un pantalón largo de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón, también en el cuello tenía un collar en el que había una espada pequeña, por último, llevaba una capa estropeada de color negro. _

_¿? Levanto el puño. _

¿?; Por fin! Después de dar vueltas por esta ciudad-escuela conseguí llegar! Se puede saber porque esta tan lejos?!

_Silencio total en la clase._

Chisame; Que hay de esa entrada al estilo anime?

Nitta; Se puede saber quién eres?! Ni siquiera has llamado a la puerta!

_La joven miro a Nitta._

¿?; Eh? Perdón, Ah… Me dijeron que tenía que venir a esta clase

Nitta; Eres la estudiante nueva?

¿?; Si

Nitta; Que horas son estas de llegar?! Y porque no llevas el uniforme!

¿?; Si yo quería llegar, pero no me sabia el camino y tampoco donde estaba la clase! Y- Uniforme? Que uniforme?

Nitta; El de la _escuela_

¿?;… No lo tengo

Nitta; Como? Y el material necesario para estudiar?

¿?; Tampoco

_Pasaron unos segundos mirándose Nitta y la joven, entonces la cara de Nitta empezó a ponerse cada vez mas roja y antes de que dijera algo, Ayaka se levanto de su asiento._

Ayaka; Profesor, creo que debería dejarla pasar por esta vez, es su primer día y debe estar nerviosa

Nitta; Bueno, hare una _excepción_, ahora podrías presentarte?

¿?; Que? Ah, si, haber… Mi nombre es Akari Akiyama Katereonie Ventofucsia

Asuna; Que?

Yuna; Es un nombre un poco largo

Chisame; Solo un poco?

Kazumi; Que edad tienes?

Akari; Eh?... 14

Makie; De dónde eres?

Akari; De un lugar lejano… No me acuerdo demasiado, hace tiempo que voy de un lado a otro viajando

Haruna; Interesante, que te gusta?

Nitta; Es suficiente, se acabaron las preguntas, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, Akiyama te sentaras al final de aquella fila ya que no está ocupado

Akari; Está bien

_Akari fue hacia su asiento y se sentó._

Nitta; Por cierto Akiyama

Akari; Si?

Nitta; Como dije hare una excepción, pero que no se repita, ahora solo presta atención

Akari; Si

_Nitta siguió dando clase._

Chisame (Pensando); Bueno, parece una persona normal, excepto por esa forma de entrar

Akari (Pensando); No está aquí, me he equivocado? _Kuso, _para eso me patee todo ese camino? Encima no he desayunado

_Makie se giro y vio que Akari tenía una mano tapándose la cara y estaba nerviosa. _

Makie (Pensando) Si que le ha sentado mal empezar las clases…

_Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que la campana del colegio sonó finalizando la clase._

Nitta; Esto es todo por hoy, acordaros de hacer los deberes

Clase; SI!

_Nitta abrió la puerta y se fue hacia el aula de profesores._

Yuna; Hey!

_Akari miro a Yuna que estaba enfrente de ella._

Akari; Que?

Yuna; Como prefieres que te llamen Akiyama o Akari?

Akari; Eh? Como uno quiera, no me importa

Yuna; Bien! Entonces te llamare Akari, yo soy Yuna!

Akari; Yuna, puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Yuna; Claro

Akari; Hay alguien que falte en la clase o solo somos las que estamos?

Yuna; Bueno, faltan dos, pero no suelen venir demasiado

Akari; Está bien, gracias

Ayaka; Akiyama

_Akari miro Ayaka que se había levantado de su asiento y había ido donde estaba._

Ayaka; Soy la delegada de esta clase, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme

Akari; Bien

_Ayaka se acerco Akari y le hablo bajo._

Ayaka (Susurrando); Por cierto, la chica de aquella fila que tiene dos coletas, te advierto de que tiene muy mal genio y-

_De repente una tiza fue volando hacia la cabeza de Ayaka._

Ayaka; AH!

Asuna; Que estás diciendo delegada?

_Ayaka se giro y miro Asuna con una expresión de enfado._

Ayaka; Estaba diciendo lo bruta que eres Asuna!

Asuna; Como?!

_Asuna señalo Ayaka._

Asuna; Akari, esta persona de aquí, es una asaltacunas!

Ayaka; Como te atreves!

_Ayaka fue hacia Asuna y empezaron a discutir mientras algunas de la clase se acercaron._

Akari (Con una gota en la cabeza); Que hacen?

Yuna (Sonriendo); No te preocupes es normal

_De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió y entraron dos alumnas, Akari se giro para verlas, una se fue a su asiento y se sentó, la otra se quedo de pie mirando Akari._

Yuna; Llegáis a tiempo antes de que empiece la siguiente clase!

Akari (Pensando); Esa cara, se parece…

_Akari miraba a la alumna que se había quedado de pie fijamente hasta que la alumna le hablo._

Evangeline; _Tú_

Akari; Eh?! Ah…

Evangeline; Que haces en ese sitio?

Akari; Eh? Pues-

Yuna; Es una estudiante que acaba de llegar, Nitta la puso ahí ya que estaba libre

Evangeline; Tch

_Evangeline se sentó en su sitio y saco un libro para leer, mientras Akari seguía mirándole, entonces Evangeline le hablo sin dejar de mirar el libro._

Evangeline; Tienes algún _problema_ para mirarme tanto?

Akari; N-No…

Yuna; Por cierto Akari, y esa capa?

_Akari miro a Yuna._

Akari; Que?

Yuna; Bueno, es curioso que lleves una

Akari; Hace tiempo que la tengo, la uso cuando viajo

Kazumi; Hola!

_Akari se giro rápidamente y miro a Kazumi que llevaba una libreta y un bolígrafo. _

Kazumi; Soy Kazumi, la que se encarga de las noticias de esta escuela! Te importaría contestarme a unas preguntas?

Akari; No

Kazumi; Bien! Gracias, veamos… El nombre lo has dicho antes, la edad… Que te gusta?

Akari; Eh…

_Akari cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba._

Akari; Veamos… Me gusta

_Akari miro a Kazumi._

Akari; Los animales, el baloncesto

Yuna; A mí también!

Akari; Aunque no suelo encestar

Yuna;…

Akari; Y aquella salsa que probé una vez en un restaurante, tenía un gusto tan bueno

_Akari tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en aquella salsa con una expresión de felicidad, mientras Yuna y Kazumi la miraban y Evangeline la miraba de reojo sin que se dieran cuenta._

Kazumi;… Bien! Algo que no te guste?

_Akari miro a Kazumi fijamente._

Akari; Los análisis

Kazumi; Los análisis?

Akari; Si, los que te sacan sangre

Yuna; Puedo preguntar porque?

Akari; Por la aguja, solo de imaginármela atravesando mi piel y sentir como va sacándome la sangre de la-

Yuna; Para, es suficiente, no sigas…

Kazumi; Ah… Bueno, creo que es suficiente

Yuna; Tienes novio?

_Kazumi miro a Yuna._

Yuna; Que?

Akari; No

Yuna; Yo tampoco, bienvenida al club!

_Yuna miro a Akari sonriendo._

Akari;…

Kazumi; Ejem, está bien, gracias por responder!

Akari; No hay de que…

_Kazumi se fue a su asiento, entonces la puerta del aula se abrió y entro otro profesor._

Negi; Buenos días a todas

Clase; Buenos días profesor Negi!

_La clase tomo asiento y Negi fue a su mesa dejando sus cosas, entonces miro a Akari._

Negi; Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante que tenía que venir

Akari; Si

Negi (Sonriendo); Yo soy Negi, hago clase de inglés y soy el tutor, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo

Akari; Está bien

_Negi cogió la lista de clase y empezó a pasar lista._

Akari (Pensando); No es un poco joven para dar clases? Debe tener unos diez o nueve años, supongo que debe ser muy listo, bueno de todas formas no es de mi incumbencia y no soy quién para decir algo

_Akari empezó a mirar al resto de la clase._

Akari (Pensando); Las de esa fila parecen de la misma edad que el profesor de ahora, la de allí parece que le guste el profesor… Ayaka si no recuerdo mal

Negi; Akari?

Akari (Pensando); Ella parece un robot, lo será? Y la de la fila del final está limpiando un bazuca… Espera, _como_? Eso está permitido aquí?

Negi; Akari

_Akari miro a Negi que había dicho su nombre mientras pasaba lista._

Akari; Ah! Presente!

_Akari se levanto de su asiento de golpe, entonces la clase se puso a reír._

Negi (Sonriendo); Ah, gracias Akari, puedes sentarte

Akari (Sonrojada); Si…

Negi; Bien, podemos empezar con la clase sacar-

_Antes de que Negi pudiera acabar de decir la frase, entro un profesor al aula. _

Seruhiko; Profesor Negi, es hora del reconocimiento de alumnas, que se vayan preparando por favor

_Seruhiko se fue del aula cerrando la puerta._

Negi; Es verdad! Ya no me acordaba! Iros desvistiendo!

_Negi movía los brazos arriba y abajo rápido, entonces Chisame miro a Negi fijamente con una expresión seria. _

Chisame; _Ejem_!

Negi; Ah…

Makie (Sonriendo); Negi es un pervertido!

Negi; Q- NO! No lo malinterpretéis!

_Negi se fue de la aula corriendo. _

Kamo; Hay que ver este aniki

_Asuna cogió a Kamo de la mesa de profesor._

Asuna; Para ti va lo mismo

Kamo; Eh!

_Asuna hecho a Kamo por la puerta y la cerró. _

Akari; Reconocimiento? Que reconocimiento!

Yuna; El que se hace cada año, que suerte que vinieras justo cuando se hace!

Akari; De suerte ninguna

Kazumi (Sonriendo); Que te da vergüenza Akari?

Akari (Sonrojada); Q- Que? Vergüenza? Quien yo? Vergüenza yo? Porque es mi primer día y no conozco a nadie?

Yuna; Te has delatado tu sola

_Kazumi puso la mano en el hombro de Akari._

Kazumi (Sonriendo); Pero si estas sonrojada, que no te de vergüenza!

Fuka (Sonriendo); Exacto, aunque no quieras porque seas plana!

Fumika; Hermana, con que optimismo te lo tomas…

Akari (Sonrojada); No tengo vergüenza! Y no soy _plana_

Shiina; Caray delegada, 65Kg

_Ayaka en ese instante parecía que se hubiera puesto pálida de golpe. _

Ayaka; Como?!

Shiina; Es broma

Ayaka; Sakurako! No truques la bascula!

Misa; Por cierto, que opináis vosotras?

Konoka; De que?

Misa; De lo de ayer, en el paseo de los cerezos

_Haruna se ajusto las gafas y señalo a Misa. _

Haruna; Te refieres a lo de "El regreso del caso del vampiro segunda parte, habrá una tercera"?

Misa; Exacto

Yue; Lo dices como si fuera una película Haruna…

Fuka; Y porque ha vuelto a atacar a Ako?

Haruna; Tendrá la sangre dulce

Akari; Va-vampiro?

_Chizuru puso una expresión para dar miedo. _

Chizuru; Es como hace tiempo, ha vuelto para emigrar y atacar a las estudiantes jóvenes

Chisame; Se puede saber porque añades "Emigrar"? Eso que tiene que ver!, desde cuando emigran? Ni que fueran pájaros!

Fumika; Está buscando pareja?

Ayaka; No!

Asuna; Vamos, no estamos seguras de que haya sido un vampiro

Yuna; Y que me dices de Ako?

Asuna; A lo mejor se desmayo por el camino

Yuna; Y la marca que tenia?

Asuna; Tuvo que ser otra cosa

Ayaka; Menudo tema para hablar

_Akari miraba al suelo mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos, también apretaba los puños. _

Akari; Yo… Yo…

Ayaka; Ya la habéis asustado con vuestras tonterías

Misa; No es ninguna tontería

_Akari miro a Ayaka. _

Akari; Yo quiero verlo! Necesito verlo!

Ayaka; Eh?

Akari; Donde esta ese paseo de los cerezos?

Kazumi; Esta hiendo hacia los dormitorios, no es del todo seguro que sea cierto, pero suele ir por las noches

Fumika; Y porque solo ataca en el paseo de los cerezos?

Fuka; Porque hay cerezos

Chisame;…

Konoka; Bien, ya esta dibujado

_Konoka dibujo una especie de animal raro en la pizarra que ponía al lado "Lengua succionadora" "Altura 1-2M" "Gran potencia de salto"._

Asuna; Otra vez Konoka?

Akari; Que es _eso_?

Haruna; Es un chupacabras

Akari; Que?

Misa; Es el principal sospechoso de los ataques

_Misa tenia la mano en la barbilla poniendo una expresión seria. _

Ayaka; Estáis confundiendo las cosas…

Akari; Que clase de animal es? Si me dan a elegir preferiría un vampiro antes que eso, y si me lo encontrara, me iría nadando hasta tierra firme aunque no sé si me perseguiría nadando…

Haruna; Eso sería divertido!

Chisame; Divertido? _Eso_? Que se supone que es?

Akari; A mí me recuerda una mezcla de erizo, rana y mosquito

_Makie miro a Akari. _

Makie; Porque?

Akari; Las patas de la rana, los pinchos que tiene del erizo y la lengua esa la de un mosquito pero a lo bestia

Konoka; Mm… Es Cierto

_Asuna señalo el dibujo._

Asuna; Es imposible que algo así exista!

Chisame; Estoy de acuerdo

Ayaka; Es suficiente, volver a la fila, siempre estáis con lo mismo

Makie; Que tienes miedo delegada?

Ayaka; Claro que no! Pero una cosa como esa no existe!

Akari; Yo sí que creo en ello

_Ayaka se giro para ver a Akari._

Ayaka; Tú también con el chupacabras?

Akari; Eh? No, el vampiro me refiero

Makie; A mí una vez me mordió

Ayaka; Lo más probable es que te durmieras y lo soñaras

Makie; Que no, me ataco mientras hacia footing

Ayaka; Claro, mientras hacías footing

Makie; Si!

Ayaka; Makie, si fuera así, habrías notado algún cambio, como en las películas o libros

Makie; O _no_, solo bebió de mí

Ayaka; Y que diferencia hay Makie?

Makie;…

_Makie se giro y miro a Chisame. _

Makie; Qué diferencia hay?

Chisame; Y yo que sé!

Misa; Bueno, lo mejor es preguntarle a Ako mas tarde

Akari; Bien, le preguntare, donde esta?

Asuna; Esta en enfermería, pero porque tienes tanto interés-

_Akari se fue hacia la enfermería._

Asuna;…

Yuna; Si que fue rápido… Al final se escaqueo del reconocimiento…

Kazumi; Queréis el periódico de la escuela? Hace poco que lo he hecho!

Yuna; Dame uno!

_Mientras en la enfermería, después de unos minutos Akari llego cansada y entro dentro._

Akari; Ah… Ah… Al final me planteare seriamente en coger un plano de este edificio…

Shizuna; Estas bien? Pareces algo cansada

_Akari miro a Shizuna que estaba sentada en la silla de la enfermería y que al lado había una mesa donde había hojas._

Akari, No, no es nada

Shizuna; Te encuentras mal? Soy la enfermera

Akari; No, estoy bien, venía a ver a Ako, me dijeron que estaba aquí…

Shizuna; Si, ahora está descansando, no te preocupes está bien

Akari; Que le paso?

Shizuna; Al parecer se desmayo en el paseo de los cerezos, aunque las chicas de esta escuela no piensan que fue solo eso…

Akari; Eh?

_Shizuna cogió una revista y se la dio a Akari._

Akari;…

_En la revista había una foto de Ako con una expresión de susto y al lado ponía como título "El regreso del vampiro" más abajo ponía "La víctima se encontraba en el paseo de los cerezos, según se cree es el mismo vampiro que ataco hace un tiempo en Mahora…" Y a la izquierda en pequeño estaba la foto del profesor Nitta en que decía "Haber si os dejáis de cosas como esas que no existen y os ponéis a estudiar"._

Shizuna (Sonriendo); Esta Asakura

Akari (Pensando); Si que se la ve asustada en la fotografía… No tenían otra...?

Shizuna; No te preocupes, no creo que haya sido un vampiro, suelen haber cosas en este lugar extrañas, pero deben tener alguna explicación, no le des vueltas

Akari; Ah…

Shizuna; Tengo que ir un momento a dirección, si tienes algún problema o te duele algo, puedes venir cuando quieras

Akari; Gracias…

_Shizuna dejo la enfermería, entonces Akari dejo la revista en la mesa y se acerco a Ako._

Akari; No parece tener ninguna mordida ni nada, tampoco noto nada extraño, si hubiese sido un vampiro por lo menos debería de tener la mordida, a menos que le hubiera desaparecido la marca… Es lo más probable, porque no me quiero imaginar esa cosa de la pizarra…

Evangeline; Parece que tienes cierto interés en este tema del vampiro niña

_Akari se giro rápidamente y vio a Evangeline apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y a su lado estaba Chachamaru._

Akari; Tú…

Evangeline; Porque quieres verlo?

Akari; El que?

Evangeline; Sabes a lo que me refiero

Akari; Yo… Quiero comprobar algo…

Evangeline; Comprobar? Hmph, yo de ti vigilaría de que no seas la siguiente, Vamos Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama

_Evangeline y Chachamaru salieron de la enfermería. _

Akari; De alguna forma, siento como si fuera ella…

Akari (Pensando); Y estos pétalos? De donde salen?

_El timbre del colegio sonó. _

Akari; El timbre, tengo que ir de nuevo a clase!

_Akari fue hacia la clase 3A._

/En la noche/

_Akari había ido al paseo de los cerezos como le habían dicho, se había quedado un rato esperando._

Akari; Llevo aquí horas y aún nada…

_Akari se paso horas esperando pero el vampiro no apareció esa noche._

/Al día siguiente/

_Akari estaba sentada en su asiento de clase y tenia los brazos estirados en su mesa. _

Akari; Porque no apareció! Me pase horas esperando!

Yuna; A lo mejor solo estaba de paso

Akari; Que!

Makie; A lo mejor con Ako tuvo suficiente

Akari; Eh! Porque…

_Le empezaron a salir lágrimas a Akari._

Akari; Porque cuando vengo yo no aparece!

_Akari empezó a dar golpes en la mesa con la mano mientras apoyaba la cara encima la mesa._

Yuna; Vamos, anímate, seguro que aparece algún día!

Akari;…

Chisame (Pensando); Aún están con eso? Y cuando se va a poner el uniforme de la escuela, como el profesor Nitta la vea así de nuevo, se va a liar lo que no está escrito

Haruna; No encontraste a tu amado vampiro? Vaya, que falta de respeto faltar en vuestro primer encuentro

Makie "_Poker face_"; Amado?

_En ese instante Haruna noto un escalofrió como si alguien le hubiera hecho una mirada. _

Haruna; Me ha parecido que alguien me ha mirado con una de esas miradas que te atraviesan

/En la noche/

_Akari estaba caminando en babia por el paseo de los cerezos _

Akari; No parece que vaya aparecer tampoco hoy… Y si se ha ido? Yo vine aquí porque escuche que estaba en este lugar… También podría ser que no fuera la misma persona…

_Akari suspiro._

Akari; Parezco un alma en pena…

_Akari miro la luna._

Akari; Es luna llena, siempre me ha gustado verla así, eh?

_Akari vio una máquina expendedora._

Akari: Una máquina expendedora, sacare una bebida

_Akari fue a la máquina para beber algo, pero cuando metió la moneda, la maquina no le sacaba la bebida._

Akari;… No fastidies… Pero que broma es esta? Eso sí que no!

¿?; Akari Akiyama Katereonie Ventofucsia

_Akari se giro y vio alguien encima de una farola._

Akari; Eh?

¿?; Ya que estabas tan interesada en mi, tomare algo de tu sangre-

Akari; Espera! Que esta máquina no me da mi refresco! Luego si quieres te dejo, pero quiero mi bebida!

¿?;…

Akari; Maldita máquina expendedora!

Asuna; Espera!

Akari; Eh?

_Asuna fue donde estaba Akari con Negi._

Negi; Maestra!

_Akari miraba a los alrededores. _

Akari; Quien? Donde? Cuando? Cómo?

Asuna; Dijiste que no lo harías de nuevo Eva!

Evangeline; No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Kagurazaka, además no vistes que quería verme?

Asuna; Haberte presentado en clase

Evangeline; No causo ninguna _impresión_ si me presento en clase

Akari; Evangeline?

_Akari miro a Evangeline mientras ella bajaba de la farola._

Evangeline; Si soy yo niña

Akari; Eres el vampiro? Pero… Si pareces más alta que antes… Y la voz es distinta

Asuna; Es difícil de explicar…

Akari; Además, yo buscaba al _Dark Evangelio, _dijeron que estaba por aquí…

Evangeline; Oh? Y para que quieres verle?

Akari; Es algo _personal_

Asuna; Que?

Evangeline; Oh? Entonces soy la persona que estas buscando niña

_Evangeline se quito el sombrero de bruja, estaba en su forma adulta al ser luna llena._

Akari; Tú…

_Akari miro a Evangeline con una expresión muy sorprendida, mientras notaba el latido de su pecho cada vez más intenso. _

_Akari; *Tum*… *Tum*…_

_Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Akari._

Negi; Maestra…

_Evangeline sonrió._

Evangeline; Atrás niño, esto parece que va a ser entretenido

Akari; Yo…

_Akari miro a Evangeline con lágrimas en los ojos._

Evangeline; Eh?

Akari; No sabes cuánto… Cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando!

_Akari fue corriendo hacia Evangeline y la abrazó._

Evangeline; Pero q-

Akari; Te he querido siempre! Desde que me diste ese anillo de compromiso!

Evangeline; **QUE?!**

_En aquel momento, Negi y Asuna tenían una expresión entre shock y sorpresa._

Negi; Co-compromiso?

Asuna; EH?!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Esta historia no va seguida de las anteriores**

**En mi perfil, he puesto el dibujo que hice de Akari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

_Cuando Akari había ido al paseo de los cerezos se encontró con Evangeline, Asuna y Negi, entonces descubrió que el vampiro que se rumoreaba era Evangeline, pero lo que no se esperaba era que sería la misma persona quien estaba buscando, ahora Akari estaba abrazada a Evangeline mientras Negi y Asuna las miraban sorprendidos. _

Asuna; Que está pasando aquí? Me he perdido

Negi; Maestra?

_Evangeline despertó del shock, aparto a Akari de ella y la miro seriamente._

Evangeline; No vuelvas hacer eso, y para que te quede claro yo no te conozco de nada niña

Akari; No te acuerdas de mí? Este anillo me lo distes tú

_Akari enseño el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular._

Asuna; _Compromiso_

Evangeline; Kagurazaka… _Cállate_, no digas tonterías

Akari; No te acuerdas…

Evangeline; NO

Akari; Hace años, me lo diste, me dijiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar, que si conseguía sobrevivir podría verte de nuevo!

_Akari miraba a Evangeline con una mirada decidida y a la vez emitían un brillo._

Evangeline; Mira _niña_, no sé de que me estas- Espera

_Evangeline cogió la mano de Akari y miro el anillo._

Evangeline; Es como el que tiene el niño

Negi; Eh?! Maestra, no sabía que era… Yo-Yo no sé si estoy preparado para-

_Le apareció una vena de enfado en la cabeza de Evangeline._

Evangeline; Como tengo que decir que no es de compromiso!

Akari; Si lo es!

_Evangeline miro a Akari fijamente, los ojos de ella cambiaron, la pupila y la esclerótica eran de color negro y el iris era de color amarillo._

Akari; Nada, no he dicho nada

_Los ojos de Evangeline volvieron a la normalidad,_

Evangeline; Bien, necesito que me digas mas de cómo te di ese anillo para ver si puedo acordarme

Akari; Esta bien, hace unos años… Bueno, bastantes, tendría unos ocho años, yo vivía en mi pueblo tranquilamente-

Evangeline; No quiero que me cuentes tu vida, sino como tienes ese anillo

Asuna; Pero si te lo estaba contando, además yo si tengo curiosidad

Evangeline; Quiero que me lo explique resumido y si tienes curiosidad que te lo cuente otro día

Akari; El anillo lo tengo porque me lo distes hace años atrás, cuando me salvaste de unas personas en aquel incendio

_Evangeline se quedo pensando unos minutos. _

Evangeline; Oh… Ya me acuerdo, eres aquella mocosa, pero me extraña de que aún estés con vida

Asuna; _Insensible_

Akari; Después de que me dieras el anillo, decidí seguir adelante para poder encontrarte de nuevo algún día

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Siento desilusionarte pero lo entendiste mal, ese _anillo_ no te lo di para comprometerme contigo, sino para que te fuera más fácil usar la magia, ayuda a no tener que depender de objetos mágicos como varitas, aunque por aquel entonces tenias un nivel pésimo, pensé en que te sería útil en un futuro

Asuna; Vas por ahí dando anillos? Que eres la señora de los anillos?

Evangeline; Porque no os vais tu y el niño a dormir? Deberíais de estar ya _durmiendo_

Asuna; Lo haríamos pero nos preocupa este asunto

Evangeline; Tch

Akari; Entonces no es de compromiso…

Evangeline; No

Negi; Akari-

Akari;… No importa, estando contigo me conformo!

Evangeline; Que?

Akari; Quiero estar a tu lado

Evangeline; Ni hablar, porque debería dejarte? Bastante tengo con el niño para que ahora tenga que ocuparme de ti también

_Akari puso una expresión triste._

Asuna; Vamos Eva, seguramente ha recorrido un largo camino para venir hasta aquí, no te da pena? Encima de que la hieres con lo del anillo

Evangeline; No es mi problema si lo entendió mal, además te recuerdo de que soy una maga malvada, tiene que darme algo a cambio si quiere que la deje quedarse

Akari; En serio? El que? Dime, hare lo que sea!

Evangeline;… Entonces quiero que me dejes beber de tu sangre cuando quiera

Asuna; Cuando-

Negi; Quiera?

_Akari se quedo pensando unos segundos, entonces de la camisa, se bajo la parte derecha del hombro un poco y se sonrojo solamente un poco. _

Akari (Sonrojada); Esta bien, pero no me hagas daño, es mi primera vez

_Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Evangeline, entonces después de unos segundos miro Akari con una expresión de enfado, la tiro al suelo y la mordió._

Akari; Au! Pero porque te pones así! Un poco mas de tacto por favor! Que me duele!

_Asuna veía a Evangeline y Akari mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos._

Asuna; Pero esto qué es?

_Asuna se puso la mano en la frente y miro a Negi._

Asuna; Vámonos Negi, quiero descansar, ha sido un día muy largo

Negi; Pero que pasa con Akari?

Asuna; No te preocupes, estará bien

Negi; Si tu lo dices Asuna

_Negi y Asuna se fueron hacia sus dormitorios, entonces después de unos minutos Evangeline dejo a Akari y se levanto._

Akari; Ah… Ah… Te ha-habrás que-quedado a gusto…

Evangeline; Hmph

_Evangeline se empezó alejar de Akari._

Akari; Eh? E-Espera! Dónde vas?

_Akari se levanto temblando un poco y Evangeline se giro para verle._

Evangeline; No tengo porque quedarme aquí, me voy a mi casa

Akari; Eh? Hum… Está bien

_Akari siguió a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Quien te ha dicho que puedes venir conmigo niña?

Akari; Pero dijiste que si te dejaba beber de mi sangre cuando quisieras, me dejarías estar a tu lado

Evangeline; Si, pero no que pudieras quedarte a vivir conmigo, por lo tanto no me sigas

Akari; Me vas a dejar aquí sola, sin donde ir y en la oscuridad de la noche?

Evangeline; No es mi problema

_Akari puso cara de tristeza y le empezaron a salir lágrimas. _

Akari; Y si me pasa algo y mañana sale en el periódico de la escuela como noticia que he aparecido con heridas o algo? Habrá sido por dejarme aquí y ni siquiera he estado dos días por este sitio

_Evangeline se puso una mano en la frente._

Evangeline; Está bien niña, puedes quedarte, pero solo hoy y ni se te _ocurra_ abrazarme de nuevo o lo lamentaras entendido?

_Akari cambio su expresión por otra contenta._

Akari; Si! Gracias Evangeline!

Evangeline; Tsk, vamos

_Akari siguió a Evangeline hasta su casa que tenía en el bosque._

Akari; Tienes una cabaña

Evangeline; Algún problema?

Akari; No, solo que me extraña, al ser vampiro

_Evangeline le dio una mirada Akari seria._

Akari; No- No era por meterme contigo en serio! Si es una cabaña que se ve cómoda!

_Evangeline suspiro y entro con Akari. _

Chachamaru; Buenas noches ama

Akari; Ah! Tu eres de la clase!

Chachamaru; Soy Chachamaru Karakuri, encantada

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia._

Akari; Ah, yo Akari Akiyama Katereonie Ventofucsia, lo sé es algo largo, encantada

Evangeline; Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama?

Evangeline; La niña se quedara aquí esta noche

Chachamaru; Esta bien ama

Chachazero; Es otra de tus victimas ama?

_Akari vio una marioneta que estaba sentada en un mueble entre otros peluches._

Akari; Ah, tu también estabas

_Akari se acerco a Chachazero._

Chachazero; Estar donde? Perdona pero no te había visto antes, sino no habrías salido con vida, quien es ama? Puedo aniquilarla?

Akari; Que maja la marioneta…

Evangeline; No puedes, no quiero tener problemas con el niño, ahora me voy a dormir

Akari; Ah…

Evangeline; Tu dormirás en el sofá

Akari; Esta bien

Chachazero; Da gracias que no te hace dormir en el suelo

Evangeline; Chachamaru puedes retirarte

Chachamaru; Como quiera ama

_Akari suspiro y Evangeline empezó a subir las escaleras._

Akari; Ah! Evangeline

_Evangeline respondió sin girarse. _

Evangeline; Que?

Akari; Buenas noches…

Evangeline; Si, lo que sea

_Evangeline se fue a su habitación._

Akari (Pensando); Me odia…?

_Akari apago la luz y se tumbo en el sofá._

Akari (Pensando); Al menos he conseguido después de tanto tiempo encontrarle

_Después de unos minutos Akari se quedo dormida._

/A la mañana siguiente/

_Akari se despertó y noto por el olor que el desayuno estaba listo. _

Akari; Hum…

_Akari se frotaba los ojos mientras seguía el olor del desayuno._

Akari; Buenos días

_Akari vio a Chachamaru de pie sirviendo café a Evangeline ya sin su apariencia adulta, mientras comía tostadas._

Chachamaru; Buenos días Akari, quieres desayunar?

Akari; Ah, sí, gracias Chachamaru

_Akari se sentó mientras Chachamaru le preparaba el desayuno y miro a Evangeline._

Akari; Evangeline

Evangeline; Que?

Akari; Has-Has pasado bien la noche?

_Evangeline levanto la ceja derecha._

Evangeline; A que viene esa pregunta?

Akari; No, solo quería saberlo

Evangeline; He tenido mejores

Chachamaru; Aquí tienes Akari

Akari; Gracias

_Chachamaru le dio el desayuno Akari, entonces Evangeline miro el anillo que tenia._

Evangeline; Todavía tienes ese anillo?

Akari; Si, sigue siendo algo importante para mi… Si no te molesta que lo lleve…

Evangeline; No, me da igual si quieres llevarlo o no

_Después de desayunar, se fueron a clase._

Akari; Ya casi llegamos

_Akari vio a Evangeline y Chachamaru por otro camino en vez del aula._

Akari; No es por aquí?

_Chachamaru se giro._

Chachamaru; Si, pero el ama y yo no solemos ir a la clase que toca ahora

Akari;… Está bien

_Chachamaru y Evangeline se fueron a otro sitio, entonces Akari suspiro y entro a la clase._

/En la clase 3A/

Yuna; Buenos días!

_Akari vio a Yuna._

Akari; Ah, buenos días

Yuna; No pareces igual de enérgica que ayer, a ocurrido algo?

_Haruna señalo a Akari._

Haruna; Huelo a problemas de mal de amor!

Akari; Eh?! N-No es eso! Es… Es porque no me gusta madrugar demasiado!

Makie; A mí me pasa igual!

_Akari se sentó en su asiento. _

Yuna; Encontraste al vampiro ayer?

Akari; Q-Ah no, al final no

_Akari se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y empezó a reír._

Akari; Supongo que se habrá ido o algo

Yuna; Puede ser, pero es mejor no bajar la guardia!

Akari; Si tu lo dices

Haruna; Por cierto, viste ese árbol tan grande Akari?

Akari; Si, es… Diferente, por no decir lo grande que es

Haruna; Se dice que cada cierto tiempo brilla y entonces, si te declaras bajo el árbol, la persona te dirá que si!

Akari; Eh? En serio?

Haruna; Exacto!

Yuna; Haruna, no será que te gusta alguien?

Haruna; No, yo sigo el camino del manga!

_Haruna señalo con el dedo hacia arriba y parecía que en ese momento habían salido olas con fuerza detrás de ella._

_Yuna cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa nerviosa._

Yuna; Y eso que tiene que ver?

_De repente, la puerta se abrió y Nitta entro a la clase._

Nitta; Buenos días

Clase; Buenos días profesor Nitta!

Nitta; Hoy continuaremos con la lección, espero que hayáis hecho lo que puse de deberes

Clase; Si!

Nitta; Esta bien, lo corregiremos después, ahora empezare a leer el problema que toca

_Akari estaba escuchando cuando se giro un momento y vio por la puerta a Evangeline pasar por el pasillo con Chachamaru._

Akari; Ah! Evangeline…

_Akari se quedo viendo como pasaba Evangeline y no se dio cuenta de que Nitta se puso a su lado._

Nitta; _**Ejem!**_

_Akari sintió un escalofrió y empezó a girarse lentamente._

Akari; Ah…

Nitta; Akiyama…

Akari; Si?

_Le apareció una vena de enfado a Nitta._

Nitta; Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas viendo para que fuera más importante que mi lección?!

Akari; Ah…

Nitta; Y no has traído el uniforme! Se puede saber por qué?

Akari;… Se lo llevo el viento y un camión paso por encima, entonces lo cogió un perro y se lo llevo, el perro lo soltó por un rio y el uniforme se hundió en el, entonces el rio lo llevo algún lugar… No cuela, no?

_Nitta parecía cada vez estar más enfadado._

Nitta; NO, castigada en el pasillo con tres cubos de agua!

Akari; Si!

Asuna;…

_Akari salió fuera de clase, minutos más tarde, Akari estaba de pie con un cubo encima de la cabeza y con otros dos cubos en las manos._

Akari; Ay… Empezamos bien el día…

_Mientras el tiempo iba pasando, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles que había en el colegio y se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros apoyados en algunas ramas, mientras que los rayos del sol traspasaban las ventanas del colegio y las gotas de agua de algunos grifos caían._

Akari; Me… Aburro…

Nitta; Quiero que hagáis los ejercicios que os he dicho mientras voy un momento a dirección

_Nitta abrió la puerta y vio Akari haciendo malabares con los cubos de agua._

Nitta;…

Akari; De esta forma es más divertido, eh?

_Akari se giro y vio a Nitta mirándole._

Akari; AHH!

_Akari se sorprendió y se le cayeron los cubos al suelo dejándolo mojado por el agua._

Nitta; Akiyama…

Akari; Otra vez no…

Nitta; Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?! Si te aburres sujetando los cubos harás vueltas alrededor del colegio hasta que acabe la clase!

Akari; Si señor!

_Akari se fue corriendo hacia la pista de deporte. _

Nitta; Sera posible

_Nitta se fue hacia dirección, cuando desapareció, Evangeline y Chachamaru vieron por la ventana a Akari corriendo por la pista de deporte._

Evangeline; _Baka_

/Más tarde/

_Al acabar la clase, Nitta se fue hacia otra aula que le tocaba y Akari regreso al aula. _

Akari; Empiezo a estar cansada

Yuna; No me extraña, te has pasado parte de la mañana dando vueltas, supongo que es algo tarde para decirlo pero, no hagas enfadar al profesor Nitta, tiene muy mal genio

Akari;…

Makie; Después nos toca educación física!

Fuka; Viva!

Akari; Ah? Otra vez?

Haruna; Bueno, en realidad solo tú has hecho ejercicio

Kazumi; Has traído la ropa de gimnasia?

Akari; Eh?

Yuna; Déjame adivinar, no

Akari; Pero también… Cuantos uniformes hay aquí?!

_Yuna sonrió._

Yuna; Unos cuantos

Haruna (Sonriendo); El profesor Nitta es también el que da educación física

Akari; QUE!

Kazumi; Haruna… No la asustes

Haruna; Perdona, quería ver su reacción, es como un libro abierto

_Akari miro a Haruna fijamente._

Akari; Haru-

_La puerta de la clase se abrió y entraron Evangeline y Chachamaru._

Akari; Evangeline, Chachamaru

Yuna; Venís hacer educación física no?

Chachamaru; Si, no ha venido todavía el profesor Negi?

Haruna; Todavía no

Akari; Negi?

Satomi; Sustituirá al profesor de educación física unos días

Ayaka; Mi querido profesor Negi hará el esfuerzo de hacernos otra asignatura más para que podamos seguir con nuestra formación de estudiantes para-

Kazumi; Delegada, ya lo hemos entendido, cálmate

Ayaka; El profesor Negi haciendo de entrenador…

*Imaginación de Ayaka*

_Se veía la puesta de sol iluminando la pista de deportes mientras Ayaka iba corriendo en ella. _

Ayaka; No puedo más…

Negi; Vamos delegada se que puedes hacerlo!

_Se podía ver a Negi al lado de la meta. _

Ayaka; Profesor…

_En ese momento, se veía Ayaka ir hacia la meta, al pasarla se dejo caer en el suelo por el cansancio, entonces levanto la vista para ver a Negi._

Ayaka; Profesor…

Negi; Delegada, sabía que lo conseguirías, siempre he creído en ti

Ayaka; Profesor Negi, todo fue gracias a ti por ayudarme

Negi; Delgada…

_Se veía el rostro de Ayaka acercándose al de Negi._

*Fin de la imaginación de Ayaka*

Akari; *_Poker face_*

Asuna; Pero se puede saber qué es eso! Esa película que te has montado no se estrenara en la vida!

Ayaka; Como dices Asuna?

_De repente la puerta del aula se abrió y entro Negi._

Negi; Perdonad la espera, estaba hablando de unos asuntos con el director, podemos empezar la clase

Ayaka; No se preocupe profesor, lo entendemos

_Ayaka se giro para ver las demás._

Ayaka; _Verdad?_

_Le apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza a Kazumi, cerró los ojos y sonrió._

Kazumi; Si delegada

/En la pista de deporte/

_La clase empezó dando vueltas por la pista, todo empezó con normalidad hasta que algunas de la clase fueron detrás de Negi haciendo huir a este por la pista, Asuna se puso a discutir con Ayaka y acabaron compitiendo para ver quién iba más deprisa por la pista, lo que hizo que por cosas inexplicables, Ayaka tropezara, Asuna chocara con ella y las demás de detrás acabaran por el suelo, después de estos pequeños contratiempos, la clase se puso a jugar al béisbol. _

Negi; Bien, a quien le toca batear ahora?

Akari; Yo

_Akari fue hacia el sitio para batear._

Zazie;…

Haruna; Vamos Zazie! Gana por tu equipo! Haz que el esfuerzo de todos los compañeros que se han quedado en el intento no sea en vano!

Yue; Haruna, solo es un partido amistoso de clase, no una final de campeonato

Yuna; Akari dale fuerte a la pelota! No te dejes intimidar! Concentra tu fuerza en el bate, concentración Akari, concentración!

Yue;…

_Zazie se preparo para lanzar la pelota a Akari._

Akari (Pensando); Tengo que darle

_Akari se ajusto la gorra roja que le había dejado Kazumi para que no le diera el sol a la cara y así se concentrara más en poder darle a la pelota._

Akari; Vamos

_Zazie lanzo la pelota a Akari, pero paso tan rápido que Akari no le dio._

Satomi; Primer Strike!

Akari;…

Yuna; Concentración Akari! Concentración! Vamos te quedan dos intentos!

_Shinna, Misa y Madoka estaban animando a los equipos._

Misa; Vamos equipo!

Madoka; Vamos Zazie! Vamos Akari!

Shinna; Vamos Mahora!

_Negi tenía una gota detrás de la cabeza._

Negi; Creo que se lo están tomando demasiado en serio

_Zazie se volvió a preparar para lanzar._

Akari (Pensando); Tengo que darle, veamos, relájate y mira la pelota

_Zazie volvió a lanzarla, Akari intento darle pero volvió a fallar._

Satomi; Segundo strike!

_Yuna se puso las manos en la cabeza._

Yuna; Mi almuerzo! Que me juego el almuerzo!

_Haruna levanto el brazo y cerro la mano. _

Haruna; Si! Solo un strike de tener tu almuerzo Yuna!

Yue; Por eso estaban de esa manera….

Akari; Porque no consigo darle?

Yuna; Akari!

_Akari miro a Yuna._

Yuna; Por lo que más quieras! Dale a la pelota! Piensa en algo, lo que sea, mi almuerzo esta en tus manos!

_Akari miro a Evangeline que tenía una expresión aburrida._

Akari; Eva…

Evangeline; Tch

Akari (Pensando); Tengo que darle a la condenada pelota haber si al menos capto su atención

_Zazie se preparo una vez más para lanzar._

Satomi; Preparados?

Akari; Yo…

Satomi; Listos?

Akari; No pienso dejar pasar…

Satomi; Ya!

_Zazie lanzo la pelota._

Akari; NI UN STRIKE MÁS!

_Akari le dio a la pelota con tanta fuerza que salió disparada hacia una de las ventanas del colegio y acabo rompiéndola._

Clase;…

Akari; A-Ah…

_Entonces, del agujero de la ventana, apareció la cara del profesor Nitta._

Akari; Pero ese hombre otra vez?!

Nitta; _Se puede saber quien ha sido la persona que ha roto la ventana y ha agujereado la pared__**?!**_

Akari;…

Nitta;… **AKIYAMA!**

_Se escucho el apellido de Akari por todo el colegio, mientras Haruna se contenía la risa._

Yue; Haruna, por lo que más quieras, no te rías a lagrima viva con el profesor Nitta ahí

Nitta; Al acabar las clases te quedaras limpiando el aula!

Akari; A este paso se me va hacer imposible aprobar su asignatura…

/Después de clases/

_Akari se había quedado limpiando el aula como le dijo el profesor Nitta._

Akari; Bueno, esto ya esta…

_Akari suspiro._

Akari; Que día… Al menos conseguí darle a la condenada pelota

Evangeline; Niña

_Akari se giro y vio a Evangeline apoyada en la puerta._

Akari; Evangeline

Evangeline; El viejo te llama

Akari; Viejo? Que viejo? No recuerdo ningún viejo…

Evangeline; Me refiero al director

Akari; Oh, el director… Eh?! Porque? No será por los destrozos causados!

Evangeline; Sera mejor que vayas cuanto antes

Akari; Si, tu… También vienes?

Evangeline; Si estoy aquí es porque el viejo me ha pedido que te vaya a buscar y te lleve a dirección, ya que tienes problemas para localizar los sitios

_Akari se sonrojo y siguió a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Es aquí, me voy a casa

Akari; E-Evangeline

_Evangeline se giro._

Evangeline; Que pasa ahora?

Akari; Gra-Gracias por acompañarme

Evangeline; Lo he hecho porque me pidió el viejo que lo hiciera

_Evangeline se fue hacia su casa._

Akari;…Bueno, entremos

_Akari entro a dirección, vio al director y a otro profesor. _

Konoemon; Vaya, tu debes de ser la alumna nueva

Akari; Si

Konoemon; Yo soy el director como debes saber y el profesor que está a mi lado es Takamichi

Takamichi; Encantado

Konoemon; Me han hablado de ti

Akari; Ah! Siento los destrozos causados!

Konoemon; Eh? No, no me refería a eso, es normal que estas cosas pasen

Akari; Eh? Entonces?

Konoemon; Siento no haber podido atenderte antes, tenia algunos trabajos… Ejem, Akari no?

Akari; Si

Konoemon; Bien, ya me han comentado que has estado con Evangeline, tuviste algún problema?

Akari; No, ninguno

Konoemon; Menos mal, bien, lo que quiero decirte es que te he asignado una habitación con las chicas para que puedas estar, si alguna vez ocurre algún problema o no te sintieras a gusto, pensaríamos en otra solución, está bien?

Akari; Si

Konoemon; Bien, sobre los uniformes y material escolar, no te preocupes, lo tienes todo en la habitación, Takamichi te acompañara hasta el

_Akari asintió y se fue con Takamichi a su habitación. _

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**También, gracias a Nippah y a metalic-dragon-angel por dejarme review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Akari se fue con Takamichi hacia su nuevo dormitorio ya que Konoemon le dijo que podía quedarse._

Takamichi; Espero que no te molestara estar con Eva

Akari; No

Takamichi; Que tal la clase, estas bien en ella?

Akari; Si, estoy bien

Takamichi; Me alegro, bien es aquí

_Takamichi señalo con el dedo donde se iba a quedar Akari._

Takamichi; Este es el lugar donde se quedan las estudiantes, aparte de dormitorios, tiene un baño bastante grande, estas son las llaves de tu dormitorio

_Takamichi saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio a Akari._

Akari; Esta bien, gracias

Takamichi; Por cierto, los dormitorios son compartidos

Akari; Compartidos?

Takamicihi; Si, veras, en cada dormitorio hay dos alumnas, aunque hay excepciones que en vez de dos hay tres ya que no hay suficientes dormitorios

Akari;… Con quien estaré?

_Takamichi se puso la mano en la barbilla. _

Takamichi; Si no recuerdo mal, con Haruna y Gu Fei

Akari; Esta bien, por cierto

Takamichi; Dime

Akari; Eh… Porque no están aquí Evangeline y Chachamaru?

Takamichi; Son una excepción

Akari;…

Takamichi (Sonriendo); Te acompañare para que sepas cuál es tu dormitorio

_Takamichi fue con Akari por las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio._

Takamichi; Es este

_Akari asintió y abrió la puerta con la llave._

Takamichi; Hola

Haruna; Vaya es Takamichi

Gu Fei; Hola!

Takamichi; Ya os deben de haber informado de que Akari estará con vosotras

Haruna; Si!

Takamichi; Bien, espero que os llevéis bien, os dejo, Akari si tienes alguna duda-

Haruna; Nos las puedes preguntar a nosotras!

_Haruna levanto el pulgar a Akari._

Takamichi;… Entonces, que vaya bien, adiós

Akari; Adiós

_Takamichi cerró la puerta._

Haruna; Bien! Te mostrare como será tu nuevo hogar! Este es el salón! Con su televisión, su mesa, su escritorio, como puedes ver hay tres camas en el mismo salón, una es litera la otra es una cama normal, tu dormirás en esta última, Gu Fei y yo dormimos en la litera, la cocina es pequeña ya que está pegada también al salón, el baño esta en esa puerta de ahí

_Haruna señalo una puerta que había._

Gu Fei; Parece que le estés vendiendo esto…

Haruna; Puedes bañarte aquí o en el baño que hay afuera, solemos ir ahí porque es muy amplio y tiene jacuzzi, el baño de aquí tiene una bañera que no es tan grande… Alguna pregunta?

Akari; No

Haruna; Bien, por cierto, yo dibujo mangas y Gu Fei es experta en artes marciales

Gu Fei; Si! Aunque aún me queda camino!

Akari; Mangas? Puedo ver alguno Haruna?

Haruna; Te lo enseñare cuando termine el que estoy haciendo, así es más emocionante

Akari; Esta bien

Gu Fei; Has cenado Akari?

Akari; No

Haruna; Entonces no te preocupes, nos hemos pasado con la cena, así que ahora te traigo un plato! Por cierto, muy gracioso lo de Nitta, me tuve que aguantar la risa

Akari; He tenido días mejores la verdad

Haruna; No te preocupes veras como acabas cayéndole bien!

_Haruna le daba palmadas en la espalda a Akari._

Akari; Si tu lo dices

_Haruna fue a la cocina para traerle el plato de comida a Akari, después de un rato se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente el sol traspasaba por la ventana del dormitorio dando así comienzo a la mañana, todos dormían hasta que el despertador empezó a sonar. _

Gu Fei;… Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo…

_Gu Fei se dio la vuelta y el despertador seguía sonando._

Gu Fei;…

_El despertador empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte, entonces Gu Fei cogió el despertador, lo tiro al suelo con fuerza y Haruna se despertó bruscamente._

Haruna; Que pasa?!

_Gu Fei se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza._

Gu Fei; Perdona Paru, fue sin querer

Haruna; Gu Fei, de ahora en adelante me pondré el despertador al lado para evitar sustos y comprar despertadores nuevos

Gu Fei; Akari sigue durmiendo

Haruna; Eh?

_Haruna se levanto de la cama y fue donde estaba Akari._

Haruna; Debe tener un sueño profundo, bueno en estos casos, se cómo solucionarlo

Gu Fei; Eh? Que vas a hacer?

_Haruna sonrió._

Haruna; Ahora lo veras

_Haruna cogió una trompeta, se puso al lado de Akari y se puso a tocar, lo que hizo que Akari se despertara del susto y cayera al suelo. _

Akari; Pero que pasa!

Haruna; Ves Gu Fei? Es una solución rápida

Gu Fei;…

Haruna; Veras Akari, como no despertabas pensé en despertarte de esta forma

_Akari se levanto del suelo._

Akari; No tenias otra manera? Para que si se puede saber?

Haruna; Para ir al colegio, no quieras llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Nitta, es un consejo, se enfada bastante

Akari; Eh?! Lo tenemos hoy también?

Haruna; A primera hora

_Gu Fei miro al techo._

Gu Fei; Que ganas tengo que sean vacaciones…

_Haruna miro a Gu Fei._

Haruna; Como todo el mundo

Akari; No deberíamos ir preparándonos para ir a clase?

Haruna; Ah! Si!

_Haruna y las demás se fueron hacia clase cuando acabaron de prepararse, al llegar, Haruna abrió la puerta._

Haruna; Hola a todo el mundo!

Kazumi; Hola

Haruna; No ha llegado el profesor Nitta?

Kazumi; No, pero no creo que tarde en llegar

_Haruna se sentó en su asiento, mientras Akari y Gu Fei hacían lo mismo. _

Yuna; Hey Akari

Akari; Hola Yuna

Yuna; Como ha ido el camino hasta aquí?

Akari; Eh? Bien, aunque hay bastante gente corriendo de un lado a otro

Yuna; Exacto, tienes que ser rápido si quieres sobrevivir

Satomi; El porcentaje de victimas suele ser bastante alto por las mañanas

Akari; Que!

Satomi; Era una broma

Akari;…

_La puerta del aula se abrió y entro el profesor Nitta._

Nitta; Buenos días clase

Clase; Buenos días profesor Nitta!

_Nitta fue a su mesa y dejo sus cosas encima de ella._

Nitta; Bien, antes de empezar la clase os quiero comunicar-

Makie; Que habrá fiesta?

Nitta; Makie, haz el favor de no _interrumpir, _bien como iba diciendo-

Haruna; Cuando es festivo?!

Nitta; Silencio! Como escuche de nuevo a alguien hablar sobre alguna fiesta lo saco de clase! Si tan interesadas estáis lo habláis con vuestro tutor!

_Silencio en la clase._

Nitta; Bien, lo que os quiero decir es que hay examen sorpresa, por lo tanto ir guardando las cosas, solo quiero ver lo necesario, entendido?

Clase; QUEEEE!

Makie; Porque!

Chisame (Pensando); Tch, esto es lo más normal con Nitta, comparado con Negi, suele poner exámenes sorpresa

Konoka; Asuna

_Asuna tenía la cabeza encima la mesa y el cabello le tapaba la cara._

Konoka; Vamos Asuna anímate, todo saldrá bien!

Asuna; Konoka, te agradezco tus ánimos, pero si ya me van mal los exámenes, imagínate si son sorpresa

Yuna; Vaya hombre, que mal

Akari; Yo me cago en todo lo cagable

_Yuna miro Akari._

Yuna (Sonriendo); Vamos, hay que ser positivas, no puede ser difícil

Nitta; Silencio! Ahora, os iré pasando las hojas, no quiero oír a nadie, está claro?

_Nitta repartió los exámenes._

Akari; Yuna tiene razón, no puede ser difícil

Nitta; Bien, podéis empezar

_Akari le dio la vuelta a la hoja._

Akari; Veamos…

_Akari estuvo mirando la hoja unos minutos._

Akari (Pensando); No me entero de nada…

_Akari miro el asiento de Evangeline que estaba vacío._

Akari (Pensando); No ha venido… Claro, no suele venir a esta clase, la tendrá aprobada? Y si hoy no viene? Chachamaru tampoco esta…

_Akari se quedo pensando mientras iba pasando el tiempo._

Nitta; Bien, han pasado 30 minutos

Akari (Pensando); EH! Tengo que concentrarme! Ahora lo importante es el examen este, yo puedo con esto, he pasado por cosas peores que un examen!

_Los minutos iban pasando hasta que sonó el timbre dando fin a la clase._

Nitta; Esta bien, ir dejando los exámenes encima de mi mesa

_La clase fue dejando los exámenes, al acabar Nitta dejo el aula._

Yuna; Por fin!

_Yuna estiro los brazos._

Makie; Un examen sorpresa, deberían estar prohibidos!

Yue; Por tu reacción, no te habrá ido muy bien

_Makie miro a Yue._

Makie; Y a ti Yue?

Yue; Tampoco

_Yuna miro a Akari._

Yuna; Bueno, como te ha ido Akari?

Akari; Mal

Yuna; Mal? Bueno, tu tranquila, se dice que de los errores se aprenden!

Akari; Voy a dar una vuelta, antes de que empiece la siguiente clase

Yuna; Esta bien

_Akari salió del aula._

Akari; Espero que la siguiente clase no sea igual

Takamichi; Akari

_Akari se giro y vio a Takamichi._

Akari; Takamichi

Takamichi; Como va todo?

Akari; Eh… Bien

Takamichi; Me alegro, te puedo pedir un favor?

Akari; Claro, que es?

Takamichi; Veras, tengo que ir a ver a Evangeline, le prometí que iría para darle una cosa, pero me han surgido unos imprevistos y no podre ir, por eso, puedes llevárselo tu cuando acabes las clases?

Akari; E-Eva? S-Si, no hay problema

Takamichi; Gracias, pásate por dirección cuando termines las clases

Akari; Si

_Takamichi se fue a la clase que le tocaba._

Akari;…

_El timbre sonó para empezar la siguiente clase._

Akari; Eh! Porras!

_Akari se fue corriendo hacia su clase, después de unas horas más tarde, sonó el timbre finalizando la última hora de clase._

Yuna; Ahora es cuando somos libres! Akari, quieres venir con Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka y Yue a tomar algo?

Akari; Eh? No puedo tengo que ir a un sitio

_Yuna sonrió._

Yuna; Has quedado? Estas saliendo con alguien?

_Akari se sonrojo._

Akari; NO!

_Yuna se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió. _

Yuna; Era broma, que vaya bien

Akari; Adiós

_Akari salió del aula y fue hacia dirección. _

Akari; Debe ser aquí

_Akari llamo a la puerta y entro._

Akari; Hola esta-

Shizuna; Hola, eres Akari verdad? Te encuentras mal?

Akari;… No de nuevo…

Shizuna; Pasa algo?

Akari; Me he equivocado, busco dirección

Shizuna; Ah, si buscas dirección, está subiendo las escaleras, mano derecha, podrás ver una puerta más grande que las demás

Akari; Gracias y perdone las molestias

Shizuna; No te preocupes

_Akari cerró la puerta._

Akari; Como puedo equivocarme tanto?

_Akari fue hacia dirección._

Akari; Veamos, que nos encontraremos esta vez detrás de la puerta

_Akari llamo a la puerta y entro._

Akari; Hola esta-

Haruna; Hola Akari!

Akari;… Dónde estoy?

Haruna; Eh? Estas en la clase de arte

Akari; Me dijeron que estaba por aquí dirección…

Haruna; Si es la puerta que está justo a dos puertas mas de esta, te has vuelto a perder Akari?

Akari; **Si**

Haruna; Bueno Akari, estas cosas suelen pasar los primeros días!

Akari; Gracias Haruna

_Akari cerró la puerta._

Akari; Haber ahora!

_Akari llamo a la puerta que estaba delante y entro._

Akari; Dirección!

_Konoemon se asusto y se le cayeron las hojas que tenía en las manos._

Konoemon; Si! Akari?... Ocurre algo?

Akari; Menos mal! Buscaba a Takamichi

Konoemon; Ah, sí, ahora no está, pero dejo esto aquí, dijo que te lo diera

_Akari fue hacia la mesa del director y cogió la bolsa._

Akari; Gracias

Konoemon; Como fue el día?

Akari; Eh? Bien, fue… Unos de esos días para recordar, adiós director

Konoemon; Adiós

_Akari cerró la puerta y suspiro._

Akari; Haber… Ahora tengo que darle esto a Evangeline…

_Akari se fue del colegio y fue hacia la casa de Evangeline. _

Akari; Me pregunto que será? Ahora tengo sed… Creo que un poco mas adelante hay una máquina expendedora

_Akari fue caminando unos minutos y encontró una maquina._

Akari; Si, lo sabia

_Akari se puso delante de la maquina._

Akari; Esta vez no me pillas máquina expendedora traicionera

_Akari se preparo para darle una patada a la maquina._

Akari; **HA!**

_Akari le dio una patada con fuerza y le salió una bebida de la maquina._

Akari; Bien

_Akari cogió la bebida y cuando se giro vio a Asuna con Negi con una sombra cubriéndoles la mirada._

Akari;…

Negi; Hola Akari

Asuna; Que le haces a la pobre máquina expendedora?

Akari; Eh? Esto es porque el otro día se quedo el dinero que le puse y no me dio el refresco y para que no pasara lo mismo, se me ocurrió esta manera

Asuna;…

Akari; Queréis una?

Asuna; No, gracias

_Negi vio la bolsa que llevaba Akari._

Negi; Vas algún sitio Akari?

Akari; Si… Voy a ver a Evangeline, Takamichi me dijo que le llevara esto

_Akari les enseño la bolsa que llevaba._

Asuna; Takamichi! Lo has visto? Te ha dicho algo de mí?

Akari; Ah, sí, pero solo un momento y no, no me ha dicho nada

Negi; Nosotros también íbamos ahora a ver a la maestra

Akari; Maestra?

Asuna; Si, da clases de magia, pero solo a Negi, yo voy más que nada para estar un rato con él

_Kamo salió del bolsillo de Negi._

Kamo; Yo diría que vas para vigilar que Eva no le haga nada extraño

Akari; Eh? Un hurón que habla

Kamo; No soy un hurón, soy un armiño!

Akari;…

Negi; Es Kamo, vive con Asuna y conmigo

Kamo; Encantado

Akari; Eh… Lo mismo digo

Asuna; Deberíamos de ir a ver a Eva, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llegas tarde

Negi; Si, vienes con nosotros Akari?

Akari; Está bien

_Akari fue con Asuna y Negi hacia donde vivía Evangeline._

Asuna; Entonces… Como conociste a Eva?

_Akari miro a Asuna mientras iban andando._

Akari; Como?

Asuna; Ya sabes, lo de ayer

Akari; Bueno… Es algo largo de contar

Asuna; Entonces puedes decirlo otro día, lo que no entiendo es que le has visto para que te guste tanto, tiene muy mal carácter y es distante

Kamo; Por no decir que tiene una recompensa muy alta y es una persona de las más temidas en el mundo mágico

_Akari sonrió._

Akari; Es cierto, pero yo no la veo así

Asuna; Eh?

Akari; A pesar de ello, se que en el fondo no es tan mala persona

Asuna;… Ahora que lo pienso, por lo que dijo Eva, tu también sabes sobre la magia

Akari; Si, también eres maga?

_Asuna sonrió._

Asuna; No, bueno, más bien soy la compañera de este niño

_Asuna le enseño la carta del pactio a Akari._

Akari; Hiciste la alianza?

Kamo; Si! Gracias a mí, aparte de ella, tiene unas cuantas alianzas mas aniki, quieres formar parte tú también?

Akari; Que!

Negi; Kamo!

_Asuna miro a Kamo con una expresión de enfado._

Asuna; Quieres dejar de ir buscando a gente para que hagan un pactio con Negi!

Kamo; Yo lo hago para formar un batallón!

_Asuna señalo a Kamo._

Asuna; Un cuerno! Tu lo haces para ganar dinero!

Kamo; No es cierto, yo lo hago porque me preocupo por aniki

_Kamo miro a Akari._

Kamo; Bueno, que me dices?

Akari; No, no quiero hacerlo

Kamo; Ah claro, ya entiendo

Akari; Eh?

Kamo; Si es eso, no te preocupes, también sirve con Eva

_Akari se sonrojo a más no poder._

Akari; NO! Yo… No es que no quiera… Quiero decir! Seguro que no necesita ninguna alianza!

Kamo; Siempre es mejor-

Asuna; Quieres _dejarlo_ _ya_?

Kamo; Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hacer un pactio ya sabes

Negi; Hemos llegado

_Habían llegado donde vivía Evangeline, entonces Asuna llamo a la puerta._

Asuna; Eva-Chaaan!

_Evangeline abrió la puerta._

Evangeline; Puntuales por lo que veo

Negi; Si maestra

_Evangeline vio Akari._

Evangeline; Y tú? Que haces aquí, no recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras

Akari; Takamichi me dijo que te diera esto

_Akari le enseño la bolsa y Evangeline se la cogió de las manos._

Evangeline; Esta bien, ya puedes irte, vosotros, vamos

Akari; E-Evangeline…

Evangeline; Que?

Akari; Puedo ver como entrenáis…?

Evangeline; No

Akari;…

Asuna; Vamos Eva que te cuesta

Evangeline; He dicho que no, ahora entrar

_Asuna suspiro._

Asuna; Nos vemos Akari

Akari; Si

_Asuna y Negi entraron y Evangeline cerró la puerta._

Asuna; No te costaba dejarla, que te ha hecho la pobre chica?

Evangeline; No empieces con tus discursos Kagurazaka

Asuna; Es por lo de ayer? Eres una cascarrabias

_Evangeline miro a Asuna con una mirada fija.  
_

Evangeline;_ Kagurazaka..._

Negi; Y- Y Chachamaru maestra?

Evangeline; Esta con los gatos, luego vendrá

_Mientras, Akari iba por el bosque._

Akari; Yo no sé que hacer para que no sea tan distante conmigo, aunque es cierto que quizá no debería de haberme dejado llevar tanto ayer, encima cada vez que la veo, no consigo dejar de sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa

_De repente, se escucho un ruido entre los arbustos._

Akari; Y ahora qué pasa?

_De los arbustos salió una sombra de oscuridad y Akari suspiro._

Akari; Por aquí también hay seres como tú, te has colado por la barrera que tiene esta ciudad-escuela?

_La sombra no decía nada._

Akari; No me des tanta conversación… Bueno, yo me voy a ver si encuentro a alguien de clase, que te vaya bien

_Cuando Akari se iba, la sombra fue hacia ella para atacarle, entonces Akari se giro, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y atravesó a la sombra con la ensis exsequens (Espada Ajusticiadora) y la partió en dos haciéndola desaparecer._

Akari; La próxima vez lo pensaras dos veces antes de atacarme por la espalda

_Los ojos de Akari volvieron a ser normales y siguió por el bosque, entonces cuando se fue, Chachamaru salió de detrás de un árbol._

Chachamaru;…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Después de ver como Akari se iba, Chachamaru se fue hacia la casa para ir al resort, una vez allí, saludo a los que estaban en el resort. _

Asuna; Hola Chachamaru, todo bien con los gatos?

Chachamaru; Si

Evangeline; Esta bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento

Negi; Si maestra!

_Negi comenzó el entrenamiento con Evangeline, después de unas horas, casi habían acabado el entrenamiento._

Evangeline; Piensa rápido niño! Lic lac la lac lilac…

Negi; Ah!

Evangeline; Tierra congélate!

_Negi salto hacia arriba para esquivar las estalagmitas de hielo que salieron del suelo, entonces, Chachamaru le disparo un rayo laser de los ojos y Chachazero le lanzo dos cuchillos, Negi al verlo los paro con un conjuro, pero estaba tan ocupado parándolo que no se dio cuenta de que Evangeline estaba ahora justo detrás de él._

Evangeline; Te olvidaste de mi niño…

Negi; Ah-

_Evangeline le golpeo en la cara y Negi se estrello contra el suelo del resort haciendo un agujero en este._

Asuna; Negi!

Negi; Ay…

_Evangeline aterrizo en el suelo suavemente._

Evangeline; Deberías estar atento a todo, así nunca llegaras a ser como tu padre, ni siquiera has durado un minuto!

Asuna; Sois tres contra uno! Así cualquiera!

Evangeline; No me digas como tengo que hacer las cosas, deja de criticar la forma que tengo de entrenar al niño

Negi; Esta bien Asuna, no te preocupes

Evangeline; Por hoy hemos acabado

_Asuna fue ayudar a levantarse a Negi y Evangeline fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que había, mientras Chachamaru le servía té. _

Evangeline; Esta bien así Chachamaru

Chachazero; Fue divertido, ke, ke, ke

_Evangeline vio que Chachamaru la estaba mirando todo el rato._

Evangeline; Ocurre algo?

Chachamaru; Bueno, no es de mucha importancia ama, pero creo que debería decirle

_Evangeline arqueó la ceja._

Evangeline; Que es?

Chachamaru; Vera es sobre Akari

Evangeline; Esa cría?

_Mientras, Akari estaba caminando por las calles de Mahora._

Akari; Como es que nunca encuentras a la gente que quieres encontrarte cuando la estas buscando? Ah, sino recuerdo mal ella está en la clase, le preguntare

_Akari fue hacia una de las estudiantes._

Akari; Perdona

Setsuna; Tu eres Akari, no?

Akari; Si

Setsuna; Tienes algún problema?

Akari; Si, estoy buscando a Yuna, me dijo que iría a tomar algo por ahí con otras de clase, pero no las encuentro, sabes dónde pueden estar?

Setsuna; Si no recuerdo mal iban al starbooks coffee

Akari; Donde esta ese sitio?

Setsuna; Te acompañare, tengo que ir yo también, me está esperando Ojou-sama

Akari; Ojou-sama?

Setsuna; Si

Akari; Mm… Es alguien especial para ti?

_Setsuna se sonrojo un poco._

Setsuna; Q-que quieres decir?

Akari; Normalmente se le llama así a la gente que le tienes mucho respeto

Setsuna; Bueno… Yo, ejem, es alguien a quien tengo que proteger, con mi vida si es necesario

Akari; Debe de ser un sentimiento increíble el tener a alguien a quien proteger

Setsuna;…

Akari; Ah! Vamos a ese sitio!

Setsuna; Si

_Akari y Setsuna fueron hacia el starbooks coffee, allí se encontraron a quienes buscaban._

Konoka; Set-chan!

_Konoka fue hacia Setsuna._

Setsuna; Siento llegar tarde

_Konoka negó con la cabeza._

Konoka; No, no hace mucho que espero! Ah, Akari

Akari; Hola, tú debes de ser Ojou-sama

Konoka; Eh? Sí, pero me gusta que me llamen Konoka

Yuna; Akari! Ven aquí! Y tu Konoka trae a Setsuna también!

_Yuna estaba sentada con Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka y Yue en una de las mesas._

Konoka; Vamos con ellas!

_Konoka le cogió la mano a Setsuna._

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Ko-Konoka!

_Akari fue a sentarse con ellas._

Yuna; Estábamos hablando sobre la biblioteca de la isla

Akari; Eh? Que isla? Que hace una biblioteca en una isla?

Yue; Es un sitio de aquí, fuimos una vez, hay muchos libros de todo tipo, lo que es muy fácil perderse y tiene muchas trampas

Yuna; Yue estuvo con Asuna, Konoka y algunas mas de clase

Kazumi; Las baka-rangers para ser más exactos

Akari (Pensando); A mí me suena de algo haber escuchado ese nombre…

Akari; Porque se llaman así?

Yuna; Porque tienen la nota más baja de la clase

Akari (Pensando); Veras como pronto estoy yo también ahí…

Konoka; Menos mal que ese día llegamos a tiempo para el examen

Kazumi; Si, ese día lo tendremos siempre en mente

Haruna; Pero después de eso, seguimos con las notas de toda la vida, ja, ja, ja!

Nodoka;…

Yue; Con que optimismo te lo tomas

_Yuna miro la hora en el reloj que había en el lugar._

Yuna; Vaya se hace tarde

Setsuna; Konoka, deberíamos ir para casa

Konoka; Si, nos vemos!

Setsuna; Te acompañare hasta la puerta de casa

Konoka; Gracias Set-chan

Yuna; Adiós!

_Konoka se fue con Setsuna hacia los dormitorios. _

Akari; Si se llevan bien

Kazumi; Si, desde siempre, se han llevado la mar de bien

Akari (Susurrando); Que suerte…

Yuna; Eh?

Akari; No, nada

Yuna; Bueno, yo voy tirando Akari

Akari; Esta bien, yo iré un poco más tarde

_Yuna levanto el pulgar._

Yuna; Esta bien

Kazumi; Espera, Haruna y yo vamos contigo!

_Yuna se despidió de las demás y se fue hacia los dormitorios con Haruna y Kazumi. _

Yue; Nodoka, deberíamos ir también

Nodoka; Si, pero…

Yue; Que?

Nodoka; Debo llevar este libro a la biblioteca

Akari; No será la que está en la isla

Nodoka; No, es la que está cerca de Sakura Lane…

Yue; No quieres ir sola no?

_Nodoka asintió._

Akari; Por?

Yue; Lo del vampiro

Akari; Eh… Claro, entiendo… Si quieres puedo dejártelo yo

Nodoka; Eh?

Yue; Seguro?

Akari; Si

Nodoka; Gracias Akari

Akari; No tienes porque darlas

_Nodoka le dio el libro a Akari._

Yue; Nos vemos, oh, ten un mapa, este punto de aquí es la biblioteca

_Akari cogió el mapa_

Akari; Gracias Yue

Nodoka; Adiós

_Nodoka y Yue se fueron hacia los dormitorios._

Akari; Bueno, vamos a llevar el libro

_Akari miro el título del libro que ponía "Amor Prohibido"._

Akari; Sera posible el nombre del título…

_Akari se fue hacia la biblioteca, mientras iba caminando, oscureció y llego a Sakura Lane._

Akari; Es por aquí, espero encontrar la biblioteca a la primera

_Mientras iba por el camino mirando el mapa, alguien le lanzo un conjuro de hielo, Akari se tiro al suelo y el mapa se fue volando hacia algún lugar con el viento. Akari se quedo mirando el mapa mientras se alejaba._

Akari; Ahí va mi esperanza para encontrarla… Quien ha sido el listo!

Evangeline; Tú

_Akari se giro y vio a Evangeline con Chachamaru._

Akari; Evangeline!

Evangeline; Hmph, es patético ponerse así por un simple trozo de papel

Akari; No es un trozo de papel, es un mapa!

Evangeline; Es lo mismo

Akari;… Porque me has atacado?

Evangeline; Bueno, querría comprobar si eras capaz de esquivarlo

Akari; Y si no llego a hacerlo?

Evangeline; Hubiera sido algo doloroso para ti

Akari;… Estarás contenta, ahora no sé cómo llegar a la biblioteca para dejar el libro este

Chachamaru; "Amor prohibido"

_Akari escondió el libro rápidamente detrás de ella._

Akari (Sonrojada); No es lo que parece!

Evangeline; Mira, no me importa lo que te guste leer

Akari; Que no! Bien, yo me voy… A ver si puedo encontrar el sitio, buenas noches

_Akari se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse._

Evangeline; No, tú no te vas… Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama

_Chachamaru fue hacia Akari._

Akari; Eh?

Chachamaru; Lo siento

_Chachamaru golpeo a Akari en el estomago y esta cayó al suelo de rodillas._

Akari; _*c__ough__*_ Pero… _*c__ough__*_ Porque?!

_Akari miraba a Evangeline con las manos en el estomago, mientras Evangeline se iba acercando a ella._

Evangeline; Quien eres?

Akari; Eh?

Evangeline; Chachamaru te vio antes en el bosque, cuando hiciste desaparecer aquella sombra

Akari;…

Evangeline; Te lo preguntare solo una vez mas, quien eres niña?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo :) **

**Esta historia es OCXEvangeline, pero estoy pensando en poner KonokaXSetsuna, me gustaría saber si os gustaría que la pusiera en la historia también.**


End file.
